


Where You Sleep

by fireflyeskies



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflyeskies/pseuds/fireflyeskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine days. Nine long days of hoping that anytime now Carmilla’s going to just give in and start talking, give them what they need so that Laura can give her what she needs. Eight nights of trying to get to sleep while pretending that she can't feel that dark stare boring scorch marks into the back of her skull the whole time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You Sleep

Nine days. Nine long days of hoping that anytime now Carmilla’s going to just give in and start talking, give them what they need so that Laura can give her what she needs. Eight nights of trying to get to sleep while pretending that she can’t feel that dark stare boring scorch marks into the back of her skull the whole time.

The first night Danny was reluctant to leave her alone with their captive and all but begged Laura to come and stay with her. Laura insisted that she’d be completely fine, besides Carmilla’s tied up and there’d be nowhere for Laura to sleep in Danny’s room anyway. They’d end up having to share a bed and oh god no that is not a thought she’s going to be entertaining anytime soon. Not with her roommate tied up just over there anyway.

Because isn’t that just a whole other problem of its own? You know besides the kidnappings and the murder and the fact that she is now living with an honest to gods supernatural being. Danny is sweet and kind and thoughtful and just a little on the overbearing side of protective. In short she is everything that Laura could have asked for in a potential girlfriend. And then there’s Carmilla.

Carmilla who can turn everything that Laura thought she knew upside down and inside out with little more than a heated look. If she’s honest with herself (something which she is actually trying to refrain from these days because wow, talk about confusing) she really isn’t all that sure what may or may not have happened had they not been interrupted.

Laura never really gave much credence to the whole seduction eyes thing. Yet after sitting bare inches away from Carmilla in leather and a corset, with the taste of champagne still lying heavy and languid on her tongue the only coherent thought running through her mind and pounding in her veins was oh god do I want to kiss her. A few seconds later and Danny and the girls might’ve burst in on something else altogether.

Which is yet another image that Laura certainly does not need to be contemplating, like, ever. Danny seems scandalised enough by the mere thought of Carmilla and her seduction eyes. Thinking about Danny seeing the two of them that close, kissing or whatever else it was that Carmilla had been working her way up to? Yeah, that’s a whole other realm of bizarre that has no place in her thoughts in the late hours of the night with Carmilla still glaring at her from across the room.

She’s pretty sure that the other girl knows she’s not sleeping. Her breathing is all wrong and she hasn’t shifted an inch in ages but if Carmilla’s noticed she isn’t saying anything. Much like the rest of the past few days.

Eventually Laura clears her mind enough to drift off into an uneasy slumber with Carmilla ever watching on. It’s still dark when she is thrust back into wakefulness again, the room silent and shadows dancing up the walls. Another nightmare. Not as bad as the last but unsettling all the same. The dreams have become all too commonplace of late.

Laura shifts around in bed and turns over. She expects to find Camilla asleep as she has been every time Laura has awoken each previous night and morning. Therefore she’s proud that she only jumps a little when she finds her roommate still wide awake and still staring down at her.

This time though, unlike the angry glares she’s been putting up with insofar, Carmilla looks almost, well, concerned. Which she supposed wouldn’t be all too odd on anyone else whose roommate has just awoken screaming from a nightmare but on Carmilla?

"Nightmare again?" She rasps. It’s the first time she’s spoken in the whole time they’ve had her tied up and her voice is even lower, rougher than usual.

At any other hour of the day Laura would jump on this and try and coax something else from the other girl, something a little more kidnapping related. But it’s four am and she’s exhausted so instead she just nods slightly and flops down on her back to stare up at the darkened ceiling.

”Said you should’ve kept the charm” is the answer from the darkness. So was that really what the charm was for? To ward away bad dreams? And there was Laura thinking that Carmilla was just exceptionally bad at giving girls gifts.

"I was just trying to help" Carmilla says, husky and almost a whisper into the void between them.

"Were you though?" Laura murmurs back.

She hears Carmilla huff and sees her look away sharply, turning her head the best she can to gaze towards the window. The silence stretches between them for a few minutes more. Laura looking at Carmilla thoughtfully, maelstrom of thoughts, ideas, feelings rushing through her head while Carmilla continues to pointedly look anywhere but at Laura.

"Just go back to sleep buttercup. I don’t need your band of merry idiots accusing me of keeping you up all night too"

"The dreams do that just fine by themselves"

"Yes, well, I tried to help with that, and look where that got me" Carmilla snaps back, jerking her arms in the bind of ropes behind her back to make the point.

Laura says nothing but holds her gaze exactly where it is on the other girl and to her credit looks at least a little bit guilty. Although guilt aside she’s pretty sure that Carmilla could slip the bindings if she desperately wanted to what with you know being a vampire and all. Unless she really is too weak to be able to at this point. For all her research the finer points of actual, real-life, living in my dorm room and not sparkling in the sun, vampire physiology is still woefully limited.

Laura isn’t even sure what makes her do it, perhaps it’s the way the other girls voice broke slightly or how she still looks anywhere but Laura with a sort of resigned downturn to her gaze or maybe after all of this Laura doesn’t actually believe her a murderer or a kidnapper. A useless roommate sure, a chocolate thief and a pillow stealer and a grumpy pain in the ass any time before 3 pm but murderer? In all honestly Laura can’t even imagine her finding the energy to care enough to murder anyone. Carmilla seems much more likely to just pretend you don’t exist and have done with it than murder anyone, much easier.

But whatever the reason may be Laura is silent for a moment before getting to her feet and crossing over to where Carmilla is bound to the desk chair and back to full force glaring blistering holes into the walls. Silently she rounds the chair and makes quick if clumsy work of the ropes that Lafontaine and Perry secured tight days before. When she moves back to stand before Carmilla she is apparently too surprised and more than a little confused by the action to bother covering the shock on her face. She looks up at Laura questioningly, rubbing at the marks around her sore wrists.

"I’m not letting you go. It just didn’t seem fair you slept sat up like that" Laura mumbles, all of a sudden slightly nervous now that the vampire is free again. Not that she really thinks that Carmilla is about to viciously murder her but at the same time she’s not sure what exactly possessed her to set the girl free either.

"You going to tie me to the bed instead?" Carmilla smirks, one eyebrow raised coyly and it really shouldn’t be allowed for someone who’s been starved for days to sound that stupidly hot.

Laura unsurprisingly blushes, a pretty red climbing her neck, the blood flushing her cheeks. Why is everything that comes out of Carmilla’s mouth either spiteful insult or a loaded innuendo? It’s a miracle she’s lasted this long living with her Laura thinks. Many a lesser being might have just combusted from pent up anger or lust by now. Although really the night is young and there’s still time.

"Well kitten?"

Laura lets out frustrated sigh before turning on heel and dropping back to her bed, curling up beneath the sheets “Just go to bed”.

There’s another quiet moment before the chair creaks as Carmilla slowly gets to her feet and then shuffles forward, kicking her boots off as she goes. Another moment and then Laura feels the bed dip beside her and the undeniable warmth of a body at her back.

Paralysed, she doesn’t move or speak until the other girl has settled down, all but draped herself over Laura’s back and she’s ascertained that yes indeed, the boots weren’t the only item of clothing to find their way to the floor.

"Erm, ah, when I said bed I kinda meant yours?" Laura manages to stutter out eventually, very, very conscious of bare legs pressed against her own, one arm snaking its way around her waist and the steady exhale of hot breath on her neck.

"I know. But my bed hasn’t been slept in for days it’s cold. You know because you tied me up and kept me hostage and all"

"I-I yes. And now you’re cuddling me. Am I really going to wake up tomorrow alive or is this all just some surreal dream I’m having?"

Another little puff of hot air tickles the hairs on the back of her neck as Carmilla chuckles quietly.

"Way I see it you owe me princess. And besides you’re warm" she says shifting even closer to prove the point.

Not that Carmilla is cold to the touch exactly, there’s just a sort of absence of any warmth or cold where her skin is pressed up against Laura’s. A train of thought that she quickly shuts down even faster than it appears.

"Yes but still, how do I know you aren’t just, I don’t know lulling me into a false sense of security?" Laura says trying to shift around to look at Carmilla but held still by the deceptively strong arms around her waist.

"Sweetheart shut up. And go. To Sleep" Carmilla murmurs against her neck.

Laura makes to argue back but snaps her mouth shut instead. Perhaps this is all just some trick in which case it’ll be her own damn fault for untying their starving vampire captive in the first place. Perhaps she’s still dreaming or perhaps Carmilla is just trying to freak her out. In any case she’s right, it’s late and they’re exhausted and right now sleep sounds like the best idea there ever was.

So Laura hesitantly relaxes into an embrace that is rapidly warming up and tries to forget about everything else. Sarah Jane, the missing girls, Danny (oh god especially Danny) and the fact that she’s cuddling with a vampire. It can all wait until tomorrow when the sun is up and they’ve had a least a few hours of sleep. They can worry about everything else then but for now, for now they’ll just sleep.

Sleep, that Laura will groggily realise the next morning, was dreamless.


End file.
